


Phan Oneshots

by VioletNuisance



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, DanAndPhilGAMES, Fluff, M/M, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, i still don't know how to tag whoops, mostly angst tbh, oneshots, phanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletNuisance/pseuds/VioletNuisance
Summary: Did it hurt when you fell from your chair? ;)Warning: This book will contain fluff that may induce teeth rotting, angst that might trigger an existential crisis, and much, much more. Read at your own risk!





	Phan Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Dan goes through a sensory overload, and Phil's there to help him through it

Dan stared out of the window, his eyes threatening to close as he fought to stay awake His eyes flickered across the pane, watching heavy raindrops slide down the glass before falling into oblivion. His ears could faintly detect the faraway sound of a siren screaming into the night and thunder ripping across the darkened sky. His fingers started to drum at the windowsill as he felt unease grip his body, its talons cutting into his flesh. His fingers found their way to the indents that had long ago worn away the wood from this restless, repeated action.

Lightning lit up the sky, sudden and unexpected, making Dan tense up for a second as his eyes tried to adjust from his room, where only the wavering light of a street lamp offered relief from the brooding darkness, to the sudden brightness and then back again. His fingers dug into the worn wood deeper now as he tried to relax his body again. A few seconds passed, and his shoulders loosened as a small portion of his anxiety subsided. His fingers picked up their onslaught however and started to drum at the windowsill again.

It was an endless cycle.

The tapping of his fingertips would fill the quiet room, lightning would flash, and then there'd be a few heartbeats of silence until he continued his incessant tapping.

His tapping gradually grew faster, more persistent as the night wore on. The raindrops seemed to beat against his window more and more as the storm's rage grew, and his breaths came out in shallow huffs. His eyes strained to see past the raindrops and lights that lit up the street, caught up in his own little world.

He jumped in his seat as a hand rested on his shoulder. His eyes shifted behind him to try and locate the new threat as his tongue darted out of his mouth only long enough enough to soften his dry lips. There was too much going on. The feeling of the warmth on his shoulder jarred with the wood rubbing against his fingertips. He shifted in his chair, unable to calm himself down again, as the deafening cacophony of rain against the window, the timed ticking of a clock a room away, and the small sound of his own breathing all assaulted him at once.

"Dan." The voice was added to the jumbled pile, making him scrunch his eyebrows together as he grew more agitated.

Dan felt himself relax as the hand left, thankful for the subtracted sensation. The curtains were drawn across the window, hiding the stormy weather from his gaze. His hand slipped from the windowsill, resting in his lap. Too many noises were still distressing him, but it was a little bit better. Again, he flinched as the hand returned to his shoulder.

The carpeted floor rubbed against the soles of his feet to hard, making them sore, the chair dug into his thighs too much, and the hand at his shoulder rubbed the fabric of his nightshirt against his bare skin too much. He finally jerked his body up into a standing position, burying his face in his hands as he began to pace around the room. He felt eyes burning into him the whole time and it made his whole body itch.

"Dan." The voice was softer this time, but it still made him groan in unadulterated frustration. However, he did quit his pacing for a moment to meet the gaze of those prying, blue eyes. His fists clenched at his sides, and he had to fight the urge to punch something. "Dan, focus on me."

Dan's jaw clenched as he tried to follow the order. He studied the gentle, but steady, rise and fall of Phil's chest as he tried to tune everything else out.

_Inhale, exhale..._

_Inhale, exhale...._

_Inhale, exhale..._

After several long moments, he managed to calm himself down. His hands hung unclenched at his sides, and he didn't flinch nearly as hard as earlier when Phil approached him, taking light steps as to not startle Dan. The other opened his arms, an invitation for a hug if Dan could handle that. The brunet slumped against the other, his body realizing how tired he was as soon as hugged the other back.

"It's okay," Phil murmured against him, fingers lacing through his hair. "You're going to be okay."

Dan nodded his head in hesitant agreement as his grip on the other tightened, almost as if he was afraid that the one constant in his life would slip out of his grasp with no explanation at all. His teeth worried at his bottom lip as he tried to collect his thoughts, but he couldn't form anything coherent to say. Phil waited, a hand running up and down Dan's back in subtle encouragement.

"I'm going to be okay," Dan repeated back, breaking the heavy silence. Phil hummed in approval before placing a light kiss on the top of the brunet's head.


End file.
